


Pebbled Peaks

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Miraculous Locations, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Reveal, identitty shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Marinette tries to hide her miraculous elsewhere on her person, but receives an unexpected result.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Pebbled Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a prompt from Calcria_Mars today to write about what would happen if Marinette decided to try and make it harder to steal her earrings by wearing them as nipple piercings instead.

"Girl, what have I told you about looking at Adrien's underwear ads right before school?" Alya's callout was way louder than necessary and drew a couple barely restrained snickers from those around her before they moved on, leaving the friends alone at their lockers. The comment was unexpected and rather confusing for Marinette until she came closer and saw Alya's suggestively crooked brow and lip in her teeth as she pointed at the petite girl's chest with far less subtlety than she clearly thought she was employing. Looking down at her bosom, revealed the cause of the comment and mightily mortified Marinette. Realizing that this situation would not be going away until she sewed some better padded bras for herself, the designer decided to try and play it off for a laugh while they had a moment of privacy. 

"I know, but it makes little difference when I sit behind him and see Adrien's Adonis ass all day anyway." Marinette faux scoffed, flicking one of her twin tails back and revealing a pink teardrop earring. She cackled momentarily before noticing how her friend had gone silent and was staring over her shoulder with pinpricks pupils. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" She squeaked as her face shaded to scarlet. At Alya's minuscule nod, she continued in a strained whisper, "and he heard me, didn't he?" Another nod preceded a tentative tenor from behind her. "I'm so sorry, Marinette, I didn't mean to hear." She heard those delicious dulcet intone apologetically. "I-if it makes you feel any better, I'm kinda flattered you think so highly of me that way. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't put on a little extra swagger when I walk in front of you, or th-that I d-didn't intentionally walk behind you all the time to watch your beautiful b-b-butt wiggle." she heard him stutter out.

Turning around, Marinette saw the usually bold model twisted into a pretzel of bashfulness and nerves, but noticed his eyes firmly affixed the cleay defined perky peaks of her fleshy mounds. A quick twitch lower caught her eye and she noticed a prominent protrusion in his designer denims. "Does the sight of my girl's perky tits turn you on that much, Buttercup?" Alya sang sinfully with a smirk.

'That's my secret, I'm always horny for her." the model murmured without taking his eyes off their prize. The model's lips found Marinette's magnetically and they melted into each other with the heat of a thousand brick bakery ovens until an akuma alarm sounded and sent the sexually charged squad scrambling. 

"I am the Titty Tweaker!" Shouted the scandalous Akuma. "If girls go galavanting around showing off their nipples, they're just asking to get nipped!" The misshapen mass of misogynistic toxic masculinity mused. "I see you're no better than that whore, Marinette" he hollered at Ladybug as she landed beside her feline partner.

Looking down, she noticed that her earings were attached to the outside of her suit and slapped her forehead in frustration. At a quizzical look from Chat Noir, she softly summarized, "I noticed my crush's father repeatedly taking a peculiar interest in my earings, so I decided to try moving them to a less conspicuous location. I thought hiding them under my shirt would keep unwanted eyes off of them, but apparently everyone assumed I was super horny this morning instead. I didn't expect them to show up on the outside of my suit either. Now it'll twice as painful if they're torn out!" She hissed, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Have no fear, my pulcratudinous purrrrincess," her kitty purred, "your loyal knight will protect your purrrescious peaks from all foul foes!" 

Realization dawned on Ladybug that there was only one blond boy who would have identified her by that hint alone. She grabbed him by the bell and brought his head down to her own to set a searing kiss upon his lips before simpering seductively, "be a good guard and I may let this cat have some cream." 

With that encouragement, Chat chased down the akuma and corporally chastised him for his ignoble inclinations before returning to his fair lady with an akumatized item ripe for the breaking. One black butterfly freed and cleansed later and the horny heroes hopped their way to the balcony atop the bakery's building and slipped through the skylight and shed their clothes for some righteously earned "rest and relaxation" time together.


End file.
